Perseverance
|}} |Stages = 8 |Goals = 31 |RS = 120,000 |Gold = 60 |Manufacturer = Porsche |Main Reward = PORSCHE 911 GT1-98}} Persevere Despite the Odds with the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98!|In-game description.}} Perseverance was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98, after was updated. Perseverance started May 20th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11:45 PM May 24th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11:45 PM June 1st 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 has been added to the 1998 Season series in the Endurance GT Racing group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Perseverance special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 01 (70th Anniversary) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (70th Anniversary) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 01. Stage 02 (Paying Homage) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Paying Homage) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 02. Stage 03 (Taking Advantage) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Taking Advantage) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 and the PORSCHE 917K on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 03. Stage 04 (Aspirations) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Aspirations) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 04. Stage 05 (Treachery) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Treachery) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 05. Stage 06 (Disputation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Disputation) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 06. Stage 07 (Desperate Measures) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Desperate Measures) are rewarded with 30,000 and 10 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 07. Stage 08 (Backfire) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth and final stage (Backfire) are rewarded with 45,000, 20 , and the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98. Throughout the eighth and final stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 on Nürburgring as well as on Hockenheimring - Grand Prix Circuit, or Porsche Test Track - Dynamic Circuit during Goal 3 (player chooses which track the race takes place on). For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Perseverance Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes